Der Weg der Zahlen
Ich habe lange mit mir gerungen, diesen Text zu veröffentlichen. Das hat zum einen mit meinem Zweifel an der ganzen Sache zu tun, hat aber auch persönliche Gründe. Abgesehen davon gibt es noch einen bestimmten Auslöser, den ich hier nicht leugnen möchte. Ich hatte Angst. Habe sie immer noch. Vielleicht ist das der einzige Grund, warum ich so lange gewartet habe. Okay, tief einatmen und nochmal von vorne. Ich bekam diesen Ordner durch das Testament eines Freundes, der vor zwei Wochen verstorben ist. Er ist bei Nacht und Nebel einfach zu schnell auf der Autobahn gefahren und hatte einen ziemlich schlimmen Unfall. Obwohl, nach all dem was ich gesehen habe bin ich mir nicht sicher, ob es wirklich ein Unfall war. Jedenfalls bekam ich dieses... Ding von ihm und... ich weiß echt nicht, was ich noch davon halten soll. „Der Weg der Zahlen“, steht mit rotem Edding auf diesem verfluchten schwarzen Einband, darunter ist ein weißes Omega gezeichnet. Es ist nicht seine Handschrift, das konnte ich schon sehen, als ich das verdammte Dinge bekam. Ebenso wenig stammen die Seiten von ihm, die sich in der Mappe befinden. Das heißt, die, die ebenfalls per Hand geschrieben sind, sind nicht seine. Bei den paar Zetteln, die aus der Schreibmaschine stammen, kann ich das nicht beurteilen, aber es würde nicht ins Bild passen, wenn irgendwelche von diesen... Berichten seine eigenen wären. Ich glaube persönlich, dass er sie über Jahre gesammelt hat. Einige Seiten sind vergilbter als andere. Der Weg der Zahlen beginnt mit einem kurzen Vorwort, das einzige Stück Papier, das aus dem Computer zu sein scheint. Dann folgen zwölf... Kurzgeschichten, klingt das richtig? Ach, keine Ahnung. Es sind jedenfalls Biografien oder die kurzen Schilderungen von Ereignissen, die größtenteils in den letzten hundert Jahren stattgefunden haben sollen. Sie handeln meistens von bizarren Todesfällen und das seltsame Verhalten von Menschen oder Tieren. Leider bzw. zum Glück gibt es zu keinem einzigen davon Bilder, sodass nur die Worte des Autors als Beweis stehen. In den letzten Zeilen kommt dann noch ein ziemlich verstörendes Schlusswort, wie der Weg der Zahlen gegründet wurde oder was auch immer das sein soll. So wie ich das verstanden habe, sind sie eine Art Hackergemeinde oder irgend eine Sekte, die sich gegen die Regierung verschworen hat, ich könnte mich aber auch irren. Glaub mir, ich habe jeden einzelnen dieser zwölf Fälle im Internet gesucht, auch, wenn im Vorwort davon gewarnt wurde. Ich fand nichts, nicht einmal Andeutungen, die auf ihren Wahrheitsgehalt schließen lassen, also kam ich zu dem Schluss, dass sie fiktiv sind. Dafür gibt es noch andere Anzeichen. Es fiel mir erst beim dritten oder vierten Durchlesen der Geschichten auf. Durch jeden Fall zieht sich eine bestimmte Zahl, keine hohe, sie befinden sich alle im Bereich von 1 bis 30. Diese Nummern können an verschiedensten Stellen auftauchen, meistens handelt es sich um die Dauer der Jahre oder Monate von einem Ereignis oder auch nur um das Datum. Vielleicht wäre es hilfreich, einige Berichte zweimal zu lesen. Eigentlich können diese Muster nicht aus Zufall entstehen, dachte ich. Sie waren ganz klar fiktiv, vielleicht die Fragmentgedanken von einem gescheiterten Horrorautor oder so was ähnliches. Aber... oh Scheiße, ich kann das nicht aufschreiben, ohne dass ich verrückt klinge! Entschuldigung. Ich bin in letzter Zeit ziemlich reizbar. Mittlerweile bin ich auch davon überzeugt, dass ich paranoid geworden bin. Immerhin schreibe ich das hier von einem Internetcafé aus, einige Kilometer von meiner Wohnung entfernt. Mein Gesicht liegt im Schatten einer Kapuze und meine Augen werden von einer Sonnenbrille geschützt. Alle paar Minuten drehe ich mich um, da ich das Gefühl habe, dass mir jemand über die Schulter guckt. Schätze, ich werde mir auch bald einen Alufolienhut bauen, damit die Regierung meine Gedanken nicht lesen kann. Obwohl, nach alldem, was ich in den letzten Wochen durchgemacht habe, hätte ich Grund dazu. Erst dieser Einbruch, bei dem mein Zuhause auseinander genommen wurde, dann diese echt seltsamen Drohanrufe und noch andere Sachen, die ich hier nicht erwähnen möchte. Täglich rede ich mir ein, dass das nur Zufälle sind, aber... was, wenn nur angenommen, es keine sind? Ich weiß nicht einmal, wann ich das letzte Mal ruhig geschlafen habe! Ich würde ja zur Polizei gehen, aber wenn auch nur der Hauch einer Chance besteht, dass der Weg der Zahlen real ist, würde mir das noch mehr Schwierigkeiten bereiten. Manchmal frage ich mich, ob mein Freund das alles durchmachen musste. Ob dieser... Terror der Grund war, warum er um zwei Uhr morgen mit über zweihundert Stundenkilometern über den Highway gerast ist. Oder, was noch schlimmer ist, ob das der Grund war, warum jemand dafür gesorgt hat, dass er nicht bremsen konnte. Sorry, ich sollte endlich zum Punkt kommen. Wenn ich aber noch eine Sache sagen möchte, bevor ich den Zetteln das Wort überlasse, dann das: Ich habe nichts in diesem Bericht zensiert oder hinzugefügt. Ich habe diesen schwierigen Schritt einer Veröffentlichung nur gewagt, damit ich diesen verfickten Ordner ins Feuer werfen kann, ohne das Vermächtnis an meinen Freund dabei zu schänden. Es ist mir auch scheißegal, ob du diese Geschichten glaubst oder nicht. Und wenn du irgendwelche Informationen zum Weg der Zahlen hast, schließe diese Seite so schnell wie möglich! Vorwort Auch wenn es dich zweifellos lockt, mein Freund, Recherchen zu diesen Berichten anzustellen, kannst du dir die Mühe getrost sparen. Viele kluge Männer haben sich die größte Mühe gegeben, das Leben der Betroffenen aus den Geschichtsbüchern zu streichen. Die wenigen Augenzeugen, die noch leben, werden entweder gut für ihr Schweigen bezahlt oder sie gehören mittlerweile zu uns. So oder so, du wirst sie nicht finden. Wer wir sind und woher wir kommen, das ist eine Frage, die später angerissen werden soll. Fürs Erste genügt es, dass du weißt, dass wir es als unsere Pflicht sehen, das Andenken der Opfer zu wahren, indem wir das Wenige, was wir wissen, vor dem Feind beschützen. Jedes dieser Worte, und die, die noch kommen werden, entsprechen der Wahrheit, nichts als der Wahrheit und egal wie sehr sie als Lüge dargestellt werden; es wird nichts daran ändern, dass sie sich zugetragen haben. Wir gehen natürlich ein gewisses Risiko ein, die vertuschten, anormalen Fälle vom System zu stehlen, doch wäre jedes andere Handeln feige. Mache aus diesen Begebenheiten, was du willst und wer weiß, vielleicht erkennst du dadurch dein eigenes, persönliches Muster. Wir sind niemand. Wir sind jeder. Unsere Zahl ist Omega. Wir sind der Weg der Zahlen. Die aufgekratzte Haut der Mrs. Meyer Am dreizehnten April 1913 fanden Bauarbeiter die Leiche der sechsundzwanzig jährigen Elsa Meyer beim Abriss eines Gebäudes in Toronto, Kanada. Der Körper lag mit geschlossenen Augen und zurecht gelegten Armen auf dem Boden einer baufälligen Wohnung, ohne, dass Spuren im fingerdicken Staub zu sehen waren. Mrs. Meyer war knapp zwei Wochen davor verschwunden, als sie von einem Waldspaziergang nicht wieder kam. Ihre Identität konnte aber erst Jahre später durch Zahnabdrücke bestätigt werden, da die Polizei nur nach Einheimischen Vermissten Ausschau hielt. Das Waldstück, in dem sie verschwand, lag allerdings nur wenige Meilen von ihrer Heimatstadt, Edinburgh, Schottland, entfernt und Elsa hatte in ihrem Leben niemals Fuß auf amerikanischen Boden gesetzt. Die Arbeiter beschrieben die Tote als unverwest und mit Ausnahme von stark blutenden Kratzern an Hals und Armen als unverletzt. Die Anzahl der Wunden variiert, aber die meisten Männer schilderten drei große Öffnungen in der Kehle und jeweils fünf an beiden Pulsschlagadern. Meyers Verlobter, Patrick Marshall, hatte den Tod seiner Geliebten nie verkraftet und blieb für den Rest seiner Tage unverheiratet. Er verschwand 1926, ohne, dass jemals ein Körper gefunden wurde. Die Revolte der Pferde auf Jim Bishops Ranch Im Oktober 1890 wurde der Texaner Jim Bishop von Behörden in eine örtliche Nervenheilanstalt eingeliefert, da er sein Haus und das seines fünf Meilen entfernt lebenden Nachbarns in Brand gesetzt hatte, wobei dieser starb. Bis ans Ende seines Lebens sollte Jim jedoch folgende Geschichte erzählen, wie es wirklich zum Tod des Mannes und zur Zerstörung der beiden Wohnsitze kam: Zehn Tage zuvor begannen die Tiere auf der Pferderanch, die Bishop führte, aufzuhören, ihr gewöhnliches Futter anzurühren. Erst vermutete er, das mangelhafte Qualität dahintersteckte, aber auch der Wechsel zu einem anderen Händler brachte keine Besserung. Zudem konnte er beobachten, wie die Pferde anfingen, den Ratten, unter denen die Ranch litt, nachzustellen und Stücke aus deren Fleisch abzubeißen. Auch verhielten sie sich sehr aggressiv gegenüber anderen Lebewesen, Bishop eingeschlossen. Er kam zu dem Schluss, dass es das Beste wäre, die Tiere zu erschießen. In der Nacht, in der er diese Entscheidung getroffen hatte, fing das Gebäude Feuer. Nur mit Not rettete er sich aus seinem Schlafzimmer und konnte draußen beobachten, wie seine Pferde davon galoppierten, an ihren Mäulern klebte „so etwas wie blutiger Schaum“. Er sagte ebenfalls, dass es ihm vorkam, als würde der einzige Hengst der Herde voran rennen, während die neun Stuten folgten. Jims geistige Gesundheit nahm in den folgenden Jahren stark ab, so dass er in seinen letzten Monaten nur noch wiehern konnte und sich wie ein verstörtes Tier benahm. Er starb 1900 an einem Herzanfall. Das abnormale Verhalten des grünäugigen Kindes '''1956 fanden russische Fischer irgendwo an der Nordküste Sibiriens einen nackten, etwa acht- bis zehnjährigen Jungen, der stark verwundet zwischen ihren Netzen lag. Sie brachten das Kind in das naheliegende Dorf, wo es von einer Familie versorgt und wieder aufgepäppelt wurde. Da der Junge niemals das Reden lernte, gaben die Einheimischen ihm den Namen „Sascha.“ Neben der Unfähigkeit zu reden legte das Kind noch andere Sonderheiten an den Tag, die von mehreren Einwohnern bestätigt wurden: Er weigerte sich stets, Fisch oder andere Meeresfrüchte anzufassen und ernährte sich größtenteils von einer essbaren Algenart sowie Brot, das er mit einer Unmenge an Salz würzte. Sascha ging dennoch oft mit seinem Pflegevater fischen; wohl, um in die Nähe des Meeres zu kommen, das er über alles liebte. Außerdem beschreiben Zeugen, dass seine Augen einen ungewöhnlich kräftigen Grünton besaßen, wie sie es noch nie bei einem anderen Menschen gesehen hatten. Auch fehlten ihm der kleine Finger an der linken Hand, ohne das Narben oder ähnliches zu sehen waren. Es schien, als wäre er mit neun Fingern auf die Welt gekommen. Eine Nachbarin der Familie konnte bestätigen, dass er eine normale Anzahl an Zehen besaß, wenn diese auch stark deformiert waren, so dass seine Füße an Flossen erinnerten. Sascha blieb gut anderthalb Jahre bei der Familie, ehe er am neunzehnten Februar 1958 verschwand. An diesem Tag wurde zudem das komplette Vieh der Familie, bestehend aus zehn Hühner, sechs Gänsen, zwei Schweinen und einem Maultier tot aufgefunden, ohne, dass sie äußeren Schaden zeigten. Die kleine Tochter des Fischers, Natascha, widerfuhr ein ähnliches Schicksal, als sie später in selbem Jahr auf mysteriöse Weise starb. Das Baby wurde tot in seiner Wiege gefunden, mit einem seltsamen grünen Schleim an den Mundwinkeln und einer gräulichen Färbung des Gesichts. Sie wurde nur neunzehn Monate alt. Eine Autopsie ergab, dass Natascha ertrank. '''Die missglückte Entdeckung der lemurischen Küste Über diesen Fall ist nur wenig bekannt. Ein spanischer Seefahrer, dessen Name nicht die Zeit überdauert hatte, fertigte angeblich Anfang des fünfzehnten Jahrhunderts nach einer zwölfjährigen Irrfahrt eine Karte eines von ihm entdeckten Kontinents an, der zwischen Madagaskar und Indien liegen sollte und die Größe von ganz Europa besäße. Er beschrieb das Land als unwirklich und größtenteils aus Wüste bestehend, mit Ausnahme von genau ein dutzend Inseln, auf denen ein großgewachsenes, asiatisch anmutendes Indiovolk hauste, was hauptsächlich vom Walfang lebte. Interessanterweise kam der Gedanke an eine solche Landmasse im neunzehnten Jahrhundert wieder auf, wo der hypothetische Kontinent in Anlehnung auf die Halbaffen Madagaskars „Lemuria“ getauft wurde. Der Seefahrer jedenfalls wollte nach seiner Rückkehr in Spanien noch ein zweites Mal zu seiner Entdeckung segeln, wohl um Beweise zu sammeln, doch verschwand seine gesamte Crew in der Weite des Ozeans. Lediglich sein Schiff wurde genau ein Jahr später an die Küste der Shetlandinseln gespült, wo sich noch ein fast unangetasteter Vorrat an unverdorbenem Proviant befand. Über den Verbleib der Karte, die ebenfalls an Bord gewesen sein soll, gibt es keine konkreten Aussagen, aber angeblich wurde sie im Dezember 1612 im Auftrag von Papst Paul V. verbrannt. Die plötzliche Levitation der kleinen Rosa Maria Rosalina Avella, genannt Rosa, war die siebenjährige Tochter einer wohlhabenden peruanischen Familie, die zwischen dem ersten und achtzehnten Juni 1980 mit ihren Eltern Urlaub in Nordirland machte. Am letzten Tag ihrer Reise beschloss die Familie, noch einen letzten Ausflug in die Natur zu unternehmen. Mr. Avella, der in seinem Leben nur ein einziges Interview zu diesem Thema führen sollte, sagte aus, dass Rosa während der Fahrt zu einem Naturschutzgebiet ständig lachte und kicherte, ohne dass dazu ein ersichtlicher Grund bestand. Auf seine Frage hin, antwortete Rosa, sie freue sich darauf, „mit dem zwitschernden Mann zu spielen“. Als sie ankamen lief Rosa schon einmal los, während das Ehepaar Avella die Picknickdecke aus dem Kofferraum holte. Ein Fehler, den beide bis ans Ende ihres Lebens bereuen sollten. Kaum, dass sie ihre Sachen zusammengepackt hatten, hörten sie auch schon, wie Rosa anfing zu schreien. Die Avellas ließen selbstverständlich alles fallen und rannten in die Richtung, in der sie ihre Tochter vermuteten. Darüber, was dann geschah, hat Mr. Avella nicht viel geredet, aber er berichtete schließlich, er hätte gesehen, wie seine Tochter von einem etwa zwei Meter großen, halb durchsichtigen Humanoid in die Luft gehoben wurde, wobei sie lauthals lachte. Als Rosa die Höhe seines Kopfes erreicht hatte, löste sich die Gestalt komplett auf, das Mädchen aber schwebte immer schneller weiter in die Höhe, wo es irgendwann den Blicken der vor lauter Schock erstarrten Eltern entkam. Eine mehrere Monate lange Suchaktion blieb ohne Erfolg. Trotz langer Therapiesitzungen gegen ihre Depression beging Mrs. Avella am Jahrestag von Rosas Verschwinden Selbstmord, indem sie von einem Hochhaus in Lima sprang. Ihr Ehemann verstarb kurze Zeit später, nachdem er uns das erste und einzige Interview zum Verschwinden seiner Tochter gegeben hat. Die letzte Überlebende Avella war damit seine Schwester Cynthia, Rosas Tante. Sämtliche folgenden Ereignisse wurden uns von ihrem Nachbarn, der lieber nicht genannt werden möchte, geschildert: 1998, um sechs Uhr abends am achtzehnten Jahrestag ihres Verschwindens lief ein fröhliches siebenjähriges Mädchen durch die Straße, wo Cynthia Avella lebte und klopfte an dessen Tür. Die alte Dame machte auf und wurde augenblicklich kreidebleich. Es handelte sich tatsächlich um ihre totgeglaubte Nichte, die keinen Tag gealtert war. Unser Zeuge konnte nur noch wenig aus ihrem weiteren Gespräch entnehmen, da die beiden ums Haus gingen, doch hörte er noch, wie das Mädchen sagte, sie wäre auf „der Insel der zwitschernden Männer“ gewesen. Cynthia verschwand ebenfalls kurz nach diesem Vorfall. Einige glauben, Rosa hätte sie mit an den Ort genommen, wo sie fast zwei Jahrzehnte ohne die Einflüsse der Sterblichkeit gelebt hatte, aber eine Vertuschung durch die peruanische Regierung scheint wahrscheinlicher. Der bizarre Tod von Anna Aumann Anna Aumann war eine deutsche Studentin an der Universität in Stuttgart, die am ersten Januar 2001 unter mysteriösen Umständen ums Leben kam. Mehrere Zeugen konnten berichten, wie sie auf ihrem Weg zu einer Freundin plötzlich ins Schwanken geriet und schließlich auf offener Straße umfiel. Noch bevor der Wiederbelebungsversuch durch einen Passanten eingeleitet werden konnte, stellte sie das Atmen ein und starb mit weit geöffneten Augen. Bei ihrer Autopsie fand der Pathologe, der uns später einen genauen Bericht lieferte, mehrere Besonderheiten. Zum einen befand sich in dem Magen der Toten ein noch nicht verdautes längliches Stück rohes Fleisch, etwa 500 Gramm schwer, welches später einem gemeinem Rothirsch zugeordnet werden konnte. Auch hatte Anna mit einem Filzstift mehrere nicht leserliche Buchstaben auf ihren linken Unterarm gezeichnet, sowie den Satz „Er riecht mich durch sein Auge“ unterhalb ihrer rechten Brust. Das skurrilste war aber wohl die Todesursache. Erst nach drei Tagen fanden die Ärzte eine einzige spitze Scherbe aus einem Spiegel, die in ihrem Herzen steckte. Es gab keine anderen Verletzungen, weder an ihrer Haut, noch an einer anderen Stelle. Es schien, als wäre der Splitter in der Minute von Annas Tod in ihr gewachsen. Tage später bekam der Pathologe einen anonymen Anruf, wo er aufgefordert wurde, die offizielle Todesursache in eine Rauschgiftüberdosis umzuändern. Die Stimme in der anderen Leitung sei so bedrohlich, so mechanisch und so kalt gewesen, dass er ihrem Willen nachgab. Erst 2014 brach er sein Schweigen und gab uns in Form von einer E-Mail Auskunft über die Geschehnisse. Er starb im selben Jahr bei einem nicht ganz aufgeklärten Haushaltsunfall. Freunde von Anna, die wir ebenfalls interviewten und die auch später an Unfällen starben, vermuteten, dass die Studentin bei einem gescheiterten „Spiel“ einen Dämon heraufbeschworen hatte, von dem sie Bilder gezeichnet haben solle. Auf den Zeichnungen, die heute leider nicht mehr existieren, sei eine Gestalt zu sehen, deren Kopf aus einem einzigen Augapfel besteht und dessen Beine in Rehhufe enden. Woran Anna Aumann aber tatsächlich am ersten Tag des Jahres starb, wird wohl für immer ihr Geheimnis bleiben. Die galanten vietnamesischen Halbmenschen und ihre Mahlzeit Dr. Howard Fisherman von der University of California (ein Name den man heute vergeblich in dessen Chronik sucht), brach mit seinem internationalen Team aus sieben Kollegen in einem Frühsommer der späten achtziger Jahre zu einer Expedition in das tiefste Herz des Dschungels Vietnams auf, um ein heimisches Mysterium zu lösen. Dr. Fisherman war regelrecht besessen davon, Beweise für die Existenz des Nguoi Rung zu finden, einer kryptiden humanoiden Affenart, die oft mit dem tibetischen Yeti oder dem chinesischen Yeren gleichgestellt wird. Das Forscherteam war davon überzeugt, dass es sich bei den angeblichen Sagengestalten um einen überlebenden Zweig der Gattung Homo erectus handeln müsste. Neben professionellem Equipment zur Film- und Tonaufnahme brachte der japanische Biologe Haru Miyazaki zudem die Super-8-Kamera seiner kleinen Tochter mit, da er ihr Bildaufnahmen von wilden Tieren versprochen hatte. Das Team trennte sich am dritten Tag von den einheimischen Führern und versuchte sich auf der Suche nach den Affenwesen selbst durchzuschlagen. Dies war das letzte Mal, dass man etwas von ihnen für über ein halbes Jahr sehen sollte. Erst acht Monate später fanden Bauern die Leichen, nah des Ortes ihres ursprünglichen Reisebeginns. Alle acht Körper lagen in flachen, aus Ästen gebauten Nestern und sie alle hatten die Hände friedlich über der Brust gefaltet, was aber nicht von den grauenhaften Wunden am Kopf ablenkte. Jedem der Forscher wurden die Augäpfel mit einer chirurgischen Präzision entfernt und durch die Augenhöhle wurde das Gehirn entnommen. Sie waren alle bis auf die Unterwäsche nackt und sämtliche Ausrüstung war verschwunden, mit Ausnahme von Dr. Miyazakis Super-8-Kamera, die neben dessen Körper ruhte. An ihr klebte Blut und eine andere nicht zuordbare Körperflüssigkeit, die anscheinend nicht menschlich war. Die Aufnahmen zeigen größtenteils nur die Beobachtungen von harmlosen Wildtieren mit einer simplen Erklärung auf japanisch, so dass es auch eine Elfjährige verstehen konnte. Nur der letzte Film zeigt eine Teilnehmerin der Expedition, wie sie für siebenundzwanzig Minuten in die Kamera starrt, dabei kaum blinzelt und auch größere Atempausen macht. Die Untersuchung aller drei weiblichen Forscher zeigte zudem, dass diese starke Verletzungen in der Genitalregion besaßen, die zwar nicht auf eine Vergewaltigung deuteten, dafür aber für eine improvisatorische Geburt von einem ungewöhnlich großen Fötus sprachen. Keine der Frauen war zum Zeitpunkt des Aufbruchs schwanger gewesen und auch eine verfrühte Zwillingsgeburt hätte derartigen Schaden nicht zufügen können. Zudem wurde nach einer kurzer Zeit klar, dass jede von ihnen unmittelbar vor ihrem Tod gestillt hatte. Der einzige Mann, der außergewöhnliche Wunden aufwies, war Howard Fisherman selbst. In seinem Nacken war (anscheinend mit einem Steinchen) das vietnamesische Wort für „Danke“ eingeritzt worden. Der entstellte Kadaver der Elefantenkuh Ellie Ein Wanderzirkus, der Anfang der 1900er durch ganz Amerika fuhr, verlor beim Halt in einer kleinen Stadt in Massachusetts ihren einzigen asiatischen Elefanten, eine fünfjährige Kuh, die den Namen „Ellie“ getragen haben soll. Der Pfleger des Tieres, ein zu dem Zeitpunkt sechzehnjähriger Junge, sagte aus, das Tier hätte in der Nacht seines Todes so schrecklich angefangen zu trompeten und zu brüllen, dass er schließlich dessen Käfig aufschloss, um nach dem Rechten zu sehen. Diesen Moment nutzte Ellie, riss sich von ihren Eisenketten los, die sonst auch den hysterischsten Dickhäuter in Zaum gehalten hätte, und rannte in die Nacht davon. Ihr Wächter stellte sich ihr, aus der verständlichen Angst zerquetscht zu werden, nicht in den Weg und konnte nur noch sehen, wie sie verschwand. Angeblich sei der Direktor des Zirkus so wütend gewesen, dass er dem Burschen später einen Finger abschneiden ließ. Seine Männer fanden Ellie jedenfalls, so um die Abenddämmerung herum, an einem nahen See liegend. Das arme Tier sei so entstellt gewesen, dass man es nur noch schwerlich als Elefanten klassifizieren konnte. Der Kuh fehlte der komplette Rüssel und große Bereiche des Mundnasenraumes. Ihre linke Seite war von riesigen, fünffingrigen Krallenabdrücken geradezu zerfleischt worden, so dass Teile der Gedärme heraus guckten. Ihre Vorderbeine seien zudem stark verbrannt gewesen, wodurch ein ekelhafter, fast schon appetitlicher Geruch in der kühlen Luft aufstieg. Der Direktor konnte den Kadaver später an eine Hundefutterfabrik in Boston verkaufen. Die Kinder, die den Körper zerlegen mussten, sagten aus, dass dem Tier die komplette Leber gefehlt habe. Dazu waren Ellies Knochen mehrfach gebrochen, als wäre sie aus großer Höhe gefallen. Noch in derselben Woche reiste der Zirkus aus der Kleinstadt ab. Keiner seiner Bewohner schien der Vorfall zu überraschen. Der Sheriff sagte zu einem der Spielleute im Vertrauen, dass es bereits vier weitere Kadaver in diesem Jahr gegeben hätte, wobei der des Elefanten natürlich der Größte sei. Der Spielmann fragte ihn dann, warum die Stadt dann immer noch stehen würde. Der Bewohner lächelte und sagte dann, dass die Kreatur, die sie „die Donnerechse aus den Wäldern“ nannten, das Dorf in Frieden ließ, wenn man sie essen lassen würde. Noch nie sei ein Mensch getötet worden und der Zirkus könne gerne ohne Bedenken bleiben, wenn er möchte. Der Direktor war allerdings ein zu skeptischer Mann, um an gnädige Drachen zu glauben und brach seine Zelte ab. Es wird gesagt, dass sie nie wieder in Massachusetts gehalten haben sollen. Ob die Taktik der Dorfbewohner funktioniert hat? Nun, wahrscheinlich nicht. Der letzte Ansässige verschwand im Mai 1955. Die bedauernswerte Unsterblichkeit von Schwester Narzissa Das heute verlassene Nonnenkloster der heiligen Lucia, was einige Kilometer entfernt von Neapel stand, soll 1477 eine florentinische Kurtisane mit griechischen Wurzeln namens Narzissa aufgenommen haben. Angeblich sei sie eine ehemalige Geliebte von Lorenzo de Medici gewesen und suche nun bei Gott Vergebung für ihr sündiges Leben. Aufgrund ihrer Herkunft und ihrer orthodoxen Abstammung hatte sie natürlich den Hass von mehreren Glaubensschwestern geweckt; diese versuchten daraufhin stets, Narzissa in der Gunst der Mutter Oberin sinken zu lassen. Dies gelang ihnen aber erst 1491, vierzehn Jahre nach ihrer Ankunft im Kloster, durch eine angebliche, von Narzissa verübte Gräueltat, die nicht überliefert wurde. Die ehemalige Hure nahm das Urteil, das daraufhin über ihr Haupt gelegt wurde, schweigend hin. Den Rest ihres Lebens sollte sie in einer kleinen, fensterlosen Kammer verbringen, wo man ihr einmal am Tag etwas Wasser und Schwarzbrot durch eine Luke reichen sollte. So würde sie für ihre Sünden büßen und am jüngsten Tag vom Herrn errettet werden. Die Schwestern, die die Intrigen ins Rollen gebracht hatten, waren sich sicher, dass Narzissa nach wenigen Monaten in der Dunkelheit ihren Verstand verlieren würde. Nur dass es so nicht kam. Schwester Narzissa sah zwar nie das Sonnenlicht wieder, doch verlor sie nie ihren Glauben an die Gerechtigkeit. Sie bedankte sich stets, wenn man ihr Essen brachte und war auch sonst durch die Tür zu ihrem Gefängnis vollkommen ansprechbar. Die Jahre vergingen, Schwestern kamen und starben, aber die Gebete aus Narzissas Zelle hörten nicht auf. Irgendwann, wohl Mitte des 16. Jahrhunderts, als sie weit über hundert Jahre gewesen sein musste, bat sie darum, dass man ihr keine weitere Nahrung mehr geben sollte, da sie diese nun nicht mehr brauchen würde. Man sah das als Zeichen, dass sie bald sterben würde und suchte schon den Schlüssel zu ihrer Kammer, um die Leiche herauszuholen. Doch sie starb einfach nicht, auch nach Monaten ohne Wasser war sie immer noch zu normalen Gesprächen im Stande. Irgendwann soll eine junge Ordensschwester schließlich gefragt haben, wie sie ohne die geringste Hilfe an so einem Ort überleben konnte. Narzissa antwortete, der Herr hätte sie ausgewählt, ein „Wächter der Apokalypse“ zu sein und mit seiner Hilfe bräuchte sie weder Hunger noch Durst noch den Tod zu fürchten. Mit den Jahren wurden die Unterhaltungen mit anderen Nonnen immer seltener, bis man sie als alte Legende abstempelte. Das letzte Mal, dass Narzissa geredet haben soll, war 1914, an dem Tag, an dem der erste Weltkrieg begann. Ihre letzten Worten waren angeblich: „Der erste der drei großen Kriege beginnt und die Welt endet. Gott sei mit uns.“ Auch wenn das Gebäude heute verlassen ist, die Tür zu Narzissas Zelle wurde nie geöffnet, da nie ein Schlüssel gefunden wurde. Man sagt, wenn man sein Ohr an das Holz presst und sich lange konzentriert, könne man immer noch hören, wie jemand leise betet. George Olsons Offenbarungen im Bezug auf die Unendlichkeit Viele seiner (heute verschwundenen) Professoren und Freunde bestätigten uns, dass George Olson einer der begabtesten Physikstudenten war, die Oxford je gesehen hat. Einige von ihnen vermuteten sogar, dass er der nächste Albert Einstein oder Stephen Hawking geworden wäre, wenn.... nun, wenn er nicht mit anderen Dingen beschäftigt gewesen wäre. George war Gründer und einziges dauerhaftes Mitglied einer kurzlebigen religiösen Bewegung namens „''The Church of Light and Darkness''“. Die Lehren Olsons bezogen sich teilweise auf Satanismus und germanischer Mythologie, zeichneten sich aber in erster Linie durch ihren extremen Dualismus aus. Laut seiner eigens verfassten Bibel „''The seven Elements''“ gäbe es in der sichtbaren Welt zwei Mächte: Die eines verbitterten aber mächtigen Schöpfers und die einer gefallenen, gütigen Entität, die Olson „der Äther“ taufte. Was ebenfalls im Zentrum des Glaubens stand, war die eigens verfasste Lehre der sieben Elemente, die stark von den Gedanken westlicher und östlicher Philosophen abweicht. So sei das Universum aus folgenden Stoffen aufgebaut: die feste Materie, die flüssige Materie, die tiefe unbekannte Materie, das vergängliche Fleisch, der bereits vergangene Staub, die erhabenen Strömungen und das endlose Nichts. Von seinen Büchern gibt es nur noch zwei Ausgaben, von denen eine stark beschädigt ist. Beide befinden sich in unserem Besitz. Der Hauptgrund, warum seine „Glaubensgemeinde“, wie er es gerne meinte, wenig Anhänger hatte, lag wohl an den grausamen Ritualen, die er im Namen der Sekte durchführte. Ehemalige Mitglieder beschrieben, wie er Katzen am lebendigen Leib verbrannte oder häutete, um ihre kosmische Energie zu sammeln. Allgemein hatte er eine große Fixierung auf Katzen. Er sagte einmal, dass carnivorische Lebewesen eine besonders starke Verbindung zum Äther hätten und Katzen nun einmal die billigsten Raubtiere wären, die man für Geld kaufen konnte. Es wurde mehrfach überlegt, ihn der Universität zu verweisen, doch hinterließ er nie genug Beweise, damit dies eine Begründung gewesen wäre. Der Höhepunkt und gleichzeitig das Ende der Chruch of Light and Darkness ereignete sich am siebten Juli 1927 auf einem nahe gelegenen Friedhof, wo George das Ultimative Ritual vollziehen wollte, um mit der Kraft des Äthers einen Einblick vom siebten Element, dem endlosen Nichts, zu erhaschen. Dazu wollte er sieben Katzen mit einem Skalpell die Kehle durchschneiden und ihre Körper in Form eines von ihm bestimmten Musters anordnet. Hier verlor er auch den letzten Freund, der sich mit den Ideen seiner Sekten angefreundet hatte. Aus diesem Grund können wir nicht sagen, wie der Akt der Beschwörung verlaufen ist; wir wissen nur, wie man Olson am Morgen fand. Einige der Studenten, die ihn kauernd auf dem Boden entdeckten, brauchten später eine Therapie aufgrund einer posttraumatischen Belastungsstörung. Die sabbernden, schreienden Überreste von George Olson ließen sich wohl schwerlich als noch menschlich beschreiben. Das Ding, welches vielleicht einmal der größte Physiker aller Zeiten hätte werden können, hatte sich das Trommelfell an beiden Ohren durchtrennt und sich anschließend selbst geblendet. Im Sanatorium, wo es später hingebracht wurde, gelang es ihm auch, sich seine Zunge abzubeißen und den Innenraum seiner Nase mit einem Löffel zu beschädigen. Interessanterweise lag das Ding mit sieben Katzen zusammen, die quicklebendig mit seinem Körper schmusten. Es waren zwar die Blutspuren in einem seltsamen siebenzackigen Stern zu sehen und es handelte sich auch um tierisches Blut, aber keine der sieben hatte irgendeine Wunde in ihrem etwas schmutzigen Fell. Das Ding, was mal George Olson gewesen war, starb einige Jahre später an einem Schlaganfall, was wohl als große Gnade betrachtet werden darf. Die Katzen kamen in ein Tierheim und wurden teilweise vermittelt. Uns gelang es, die Spur von zwei Tieren zurückzuverfolgen. Ein interessantes Detail ist wohl, dass beide ein extrem hohes Alter von 21 bzw. 28 Jahren erreichten. Dass sich diese zwei Zahlen gerade durch sieben teilen lassen, sei eine Tatsache, die hier zumindest einmal angemerkt werden soll. Die introvertierte Rattenkönigin von Paris Pierre Rothschild war ein eher unbegabter österreichischer Photograf und Künstler, der im Paris der 60er Jahre sein Unwesen trieb. Seine Versuche, die „wahre Schönheit des Alltags“ einzufangen, stieß in keinem Studio auf große Begeisterung; was wohl nicht verwunderlich ist, da er Schönheit z.b. als zwei Obdachlose definierte, die sich um eine Flasche Bier stritten. Neben diesen kläglichen Versuchen berühmt zu werden lag sein privates Interesse in der Erkundung der berüchtigten Katakomben von Paris, in denen immer noch die Gebeine von 6 Millionen Menschen ihre letzte Ruhe gefunden haben. Da der Zutritt zu diesem unterirdischen Labyrinth aber illegal ist, konnte er nie mit Bildern rechnen, die einen seriösen Käufer finden würden. Nach einer weiteren Absage am sechzehnten Mai 1963 betrank sich Pierre in seinem Appartement, um sich von seinem Kummer abzulenken. Dort muss er irgendwie auf die Idee gekommen sein, dass es ein guter Plan wäre, sich am späten Abend Zutritt zu den Katakomben zu verschaffen und nach passenden Motiven Ausschau zu halten. Aufgrund seines Alkoholspiegels konnte er uns nur noch vage beschreiben, wie der Rest der Nacht verlief. Was er aber noch wußte ist, dass er sich verlaufen hatte und panisch durch die von Knochen gesäumten Gänge rannte. Dort schoss er dann wohl sein einziges Photo, was jemals einen zweiten Blick wert gewesen wäre. Nachdem er fast sechzehn Stunden durch die Pariser Unterwelt geirrt war, fand er schließlich einen Ausweg ans Tageslicht. Bedauernswerter Weise war er immer noch so geschockt, dass er seine Kamera nach einem Blick auf das Photo in die Fluten der Seine warf und die Katakomben niemals wieder betreten sollte. In einem Interview, welches er uns 1970 gab (Pierre lebte zu diesem Zeitpunkt schon lange auf der Straße) beschrieb er zum ersten und wahrscheinlich letzten Mal die Geschehnisse in dieser Nacht. Rothschild schoss das Bild, welches sein Leben verändern sollte, anscheinend nur, damit er etwas mehr Licht in dem engen Tunnel hatte. Im Blitz der Kamera konnte er die Kreatur erblicken, der er von da an nur als die „Rattenkönigin“ bezeichnete. Sofern seine Aussagen korrekt sind, stand eine kleine, gekrümmte und offenbar blinde Frau vor ihm, die von einer Unzahl von Ratten umringt war. Sie trug, wie er später auf dem Photo erkennen konnte, ein Kleid, was an die Mode des Adels zur Zeit der französischen Revolution erinnerte und eine Krone, anscheinend gefertigt aus Kleintierknochen. Auch hatte die Erscheinung eine lange rote Wunde einmal quer um den Hals herum. Rothschild schrie bei ihrem Anblick auf und konnte dann hören, wie dutzende kleine Körper fielen. Anschließend fühlte er, wie die Ratten seine Füße streiften, als sie die Flucht ergriffen. Es schien, als hätte sich der Körper der Kreatur beim Anblick eines anderen Menschen in noch mehr Nager aufgelöst. Pierre stellte aufgrund der markanten Perücke und der Ähnlichkeit zu einigen Portraits die Vermutung auf, dass es sich bei der Greisin um niemand geringeren als Königin Marie Antoinette handeln müsste, deren Geist seit ihrer Hinrichtung am 16. Oktober 1793 an die Stadt ihres Todes gebunden sein könnte. Die Theorie ist zwar unwahrscheinlich, aber wir schließen sie nicht vollkommen aus. Pierre Rothschild starb 1979 an irreparablen Leberschäden; sein Alkoholkonsum scheint dafür eine plausiblere Erklärung zu sein als ein Eingriff von übersinnlichen Mächten. Der außergewöhnliche Verstand des Thomas van Dyck Die van Dycks waren eine reiche, wenn auch oft von Krankheitsfällen heimgesuchte, Amsterdamer Familie von Geschäftsleuten, deren Blütezeit die zwanziger Jahre des 20. Jahrhunderts waren. Ihr wohl reichstes Mitglied war der Kunsthändler Ruben van Dyck, der Anfang des Jahrhunderts die Nichte eines Geschäftspartners namens Lotte Westervoord heiratete. Mit ihr versuchte er über Jahre hin gesunde Kinder zu zeugen, doch waren alle seine Nachkommen entweder Totgeburten oder sie starben innerhalb des ersten Lebensjahres. Erst 1923, fast zwanzig Jahre nach der Hochzeit, gebar Lotte einen Sohn, der die Wiege überleben sollte, wenn man ihn auch nicht als gesund beschreiben konnte. Thomas van Dyck, geboren in der Nacht vom neunzehnten auf den zwanzigsten März, wies eine starke Deformierung des Kopfes auf, die ihm unter seinen Verwandten den Spitznamen „Pinda“ (zu deutsch „Erdnuss“) einbrachte und blieb Zeit seines Lebens geistig beeinträchtigt. Obendrein verstarb Lotte van Dyck im Wochenbett, was wohl alle Beteiligten überraschte, war sie doch dafür bekannt, schnell nach einer Geburt wieder auf den Beinen zu sein. Ruben van Dyck, der seinen einzig lebenden Sohn für den Tod seiner Frau verantwortlich machte, schickte das Kind zu seiner Mutter, heiratete einige Jahre später erneut und bekam zwei vollkommen gesunde Kinder, ein Junge und ein Mädchen. Jedenfalls weiß man über Thomas, dass seine Großmutter ihn relativ gut behandelte, dass das Personal aber eine gewisse Angst vor dem Kind hatte. Eine ehemalige Putzfrau, die wir Anfang des neuen Jahrtausends im Alter von 92 interviewten, erzählte uns, dass der Junge mehrfach beobachtet wurde, wie er kleine Tiere (Mäuse, Frösche und ähnliches) auf eine unbekannte Weise zu sich heran lockte und diese dann anfingen aus den Schnauzen und Augen zu bluten, woraufhin sie eingingen, was Thomas stets große Freude bereitete. Ähnlich war er in der Lage, die Dienerschaft seiner Großmutter zu beeinflussen. Dies geschah zum Beispiel beim Essen. Thomas, der eine Vorliebe für Milch hatte, neigte dazu, das Kindermädchen so lange anzustarren, bis diese Kopfschmerzen und Nasenbluten bekam und gleichzeitig ungewohnt an unmissverständliche Bilder wie eine grasende Kuh oder auch einfach nur an die Farbe weiß denken musste. Diese Tortur endete erst, wenn der Junge seinen Willen bekommen hatte und sie ihm nachschenkte. Einige Diener haben bereits im ersten Jahr nach seiner Ankunft gekündigt; sie beschrieben, dass Thomas vor ihren Augen Bauklötze schweben ließ und Insekten zum platzen brachte. Auf die Frage, woher er diese Fähigkeiten hatte, antwortete er stets, dass die „rote Fee hinter seinen Augenlidern“ es ihm beigebracht hätte. Wer diese Fee war, wollte er nie so richtig sagen, er erwähnte aber einmal, dass es nur eine Hand voll Wesen in der Schöpfung geben würde, die die Lieder der Fee hören könnte. Nur zwei dieser Wesen würden auf der Erde leben: Er selbst und der weiße Kanarienvogel einer britischen Herzogin. Was Thomas auch immer damit meinte, die letzte Hoffnung, es herauszufinden, starb Mitte Dezember 1931. Der achtjährige hatte im Laufe des Tages angefangen zu schreien und er beschwerte sich darüber, dass „die Fee ihn aus seiner Hülle ziehen wollte“. Frau van Dyck, seine Großmutter, verlor endgültig die Nerven und sperrte das Kind in sein Zimmer ein, woraufhin das ganze Haus gebebt haben soll. Als man die Tür am übernächsten Tag wieder aufmachte... war der Junge leer. Körperlich war er in Ordnung, er atmete, hatte Herzschlag aber... sein Verstand war weg. Wie eine leere Puppe, die man mit Brei füttern musste und die in Windeln machte. Es schien wirklich so, als hätte die rote Fee ihn tatsächlich aus seiner Hülle gezogen. Auch wurden nie wieder seltsame Dinge in seiner Umgebung gesehen. Frau van Dyck konnte wohl mit der Gesamtsituation nicht mehr umgehen und lieferte ihren Enkel in eine Kinderpsychiatrie in Deutschland ein, was im Bezug auf den historischen Kontext eine mehr als schlechte Wahl war. Ob Thomas den Krieg überlebte, ist unklar, aber nicht wahrscheinlich. Seine Spur verliert sich 1943 in einem Konzentrationslager. Er wurde nur zwanzig Jahre alt. Das Muster Wir fanden seinen Körper auf seinem Bett. Es war sein einhundertster Geburtstag und die Rasierklinge hielt er noch in der Hand. Die Wände seiner Wohnung... ein Anblick, den wir wohl nie vergessen werden. Den ich nie vergessen werde. So viel Blut, das in kryptischen Zeichen an die Tapete geschmiert wurde. Mehr als die mickrigen sechs Liter, die er in seinem Körper hatte. Wie er das hinbekommen hat, weiß ich auch nicht. Schnell wendeten wir uns von dem Bündel aus Nerven, Sehnen und Muskeln ab und warfen unser Auge auf sein Vermächtnis. Natürlich war es verschmiert, aber man konnte es immer noch lesen. Namen. Koordinaten. Daten. Und dann begriffen wir. Er wollte, dass wir es vollenden. Nach den Zeugen suchen, die nicht schweigen wollen. Die Botschaft verbreiten. Dem Feind ins Gesicht schauen. Suche nicht nach uns. Wenn wir eins gelernt haben, dann ist es, im Hintergrund zu agieren. Aber trotzdem: Du kannst immer noch Teil von uns werden. Halte Ausschau nach den Dingen, die dir aus dem Leben gerissen werden. Nach dem Muster, dem keiner Beachtung schenkt. Nach dem Verschwinden der Unwichtigen. Sehe weit genug, klettere hoch genug und grabe tief genug und du wirst die Wahrheit finden, die kein Mensch verkraften kann. Wir sind niemand. Wir sind jeder. Unsere Zahl ist Omega. Wir sind der Weg der Zahlen. Wir bedanken uns für deine Aufmerksamkeit. Kategorie:Objekte Kategorie:Lang Kategorie:Tiere Kategorie:Bizarro Fiction